


Lucky

by WritingToKeepMySanity



Series: monstrosity 'verse [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: "Sappy Gay Shit", Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Modern AU, Race is the Optimistic Gay, Spot is Bitter and Bi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as Grace likes to call it, part of the monstrosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingToKeepMySanity/pseuds/WritingToKeepMySanity
Summary: They really were lucky.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this takes place immediately after Spot and Race leave Jack and Kath on their _daaaaatttte_

Race was still laughing as they left Jack and Katherine behind, dragging Spot by the hand.

“‘M  _not_  short,” Spot insisted. He expected somethin’ like that from Jack, sure, but  _Kath_  makin’ a crack ‘bout someone steppin’ on him?

His boyfriend just laughed again, letting go of his hand and wrapping an arm around Spot’s shoulders, pulling him close enough to drop his chin on his head.

“Nah, you’re not short. You’re just right.”

Spot shoved him with his shoulder, pushing Race off of him with a smirk. His boyfriend was an idiot, but he was Spot’s idiot.

“D’ya ever wonder…” he trailed off, turning his head back towards Jack and Katherine, even though the crowd had shifted and he could no longer see them.

Race stopped, too, looking back with Spot. “Wonder what?”

Pursing his lips, Spot looked up at him. “Well, they seem ta pop up in a lotta tha same places we do, don’t’cha think?”

“Ya think… they’re like us?”

Spot shrugged. “Could be. We don’t know everythin’ ‘bout how it works—just that we keep comin’ back. Maybe Jack an’ Kathy do, too.”

He’d had a feelin’ for a while now, since Jack’d introduced them ta Kath this time ‘round. He and Race hadn’t even been surprised—they’d seen the two of them get together a couple thousand times.

Race tilted his head, considering that. “Maybe. Never thought ‘bout it like that. Makes sense for ‘em.”

“Well if they are… They’re lucky. Never havin’ ta hide it.” Spot tried not to sound bitter.

Race slid his hand down his arm, linking their fingers. “We’re lucky, too, Sean. Sure, we had a couple’a rough go’s of it, but we still got each other. We found each other.”

Spot looked down at their hands. It was somethin’ else, bein’ able to walk down the street, hand-in-hand with Racer, and it be  _accepted_ —mostly, there was still the occasional asshole out there.

They didn’t always have this freedom. Spot remembered Thursday nights, playing poker with Race, sneaking between the Manhattan and Brooklyn Lodging Houses, ducking in alleyways for forbidden trysts.

He remembered kissin’ him under the pier at the beach, the salt water soakin’ them both, the thrill of finally feelin’ like himself, only to have to hide it again when they were in public, the hurt look in Race’s eyes, when Spot brushed him off in front of his friends.

He remembered the time they tried throwin’ caution to the wind, were together in every way, ‘cept the label, and Race ended up sick, real sick, and Spot had to watch him waste away in the hospital bed, unable to even enjoy the fight they had won in court.

Time and time again, they found each other just to be forced apart because’a some dumb rule that said it wasn’t right for ‘em to be together. It didn’t seem fair, ‘specially when it looked like Jack an’ Kathy were allowed to be together.

But they beat the odds.

Because Spot also remembered marryin’ Race only a month after they’d begun dating, mostly against the suggestions of their friends. Race’d worn that stupid jersey he’d gotten him, an’ all the boys (and Sarah and Kath) had stood as their best men.

He remembered flyin’ across the ‘verse with Race, a little  _too_  hardened from the war when they first met, but softening with every joke, every stupid Hawaiian shirt, until, somehow, that cocky pilot with a penchant for toy dinosaurs made his way into Spot’s heart.

And he remembered meetin’ Tony in this life, the twelve year old who moved in across the hall, who was just as angry as he was.

Playin’ baseball in the alleyway with Jack and Davey and Crutchie (Les, too, ya couldn’t keep that kid too far away from the older boys)

Pullin’ pranks in school, givin’ their teachers hell every chance they got.

Hangin’ around each other’s practices—Race’s dance rehearsals and Spot’s wrestling matches.

Goin’ to college, Race convincing Spot he could be more’n a wrestler and helpin’ him study for the LSATs

Dancin’ around each other for years, before finally admittin’ their feelings for each other, half-drunk their sophomore year of college.

Makin’ the “mature” decision an’ movin’ in together, fightin’ over stupid things like paint and where to put the couch.

Rememberin’ at the same time their first night in the new apartment, both lookin’ at the other in shock, hoping the other remembered too.

They  _were_  lucky.

Spot tugged Race to him, pulling him down with a hand on his neck and kissing him. Race grunted in surprise, but reciprocated eagerly, fitting his hands on Spot’s hips, pulling him closer.

Race was the one to grab  _him_ and kiss him in the middle of the street, not the other away around, but even after sixteen years of knowin’ each other, Spot still managed to catch him off guard.

And right now, he wanted ta kiss him where ev’ryone could see, just ‘cause he could. ‘Cause he didn’t hafta hide.

“Yeah,” Spot breathed softly as they parted. “I’m feelin’ pretty lucky.” He pressed another kiss to the corner of Race’s mouth before takin’ his hand again. “C’mon, looks like s’gonna rain.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually happened mostly by accident. I always kinda held in the back in my head that Spot and Race were like Jack and Kath in this 'verse, but it wasn't a ~thing~ until the wonderful AO3 user pennysparrow asked about the world, and if the boys remembered like Katherine, and it forced me to think of it a lot more.
> 
> So it became a ~thing~ And... no one stopped me from expanding on the monstrosity. Apparently, none of you seem to understand "Someone stop me before this monstrosity becomes more of a monstrosity" because you've all just encouraged me to KEEP expanding, so I guess I'm riding this monstrosity train out til you all get sick of it ;)
> 
> I expand on the monstrosity on tumblr! Come say hi! @wordshakerofgallifrey
> 
> Comments, concerns, critiques welcome! Peace, love, and sanity!
> 
> ***
> 
> Inspiration for past lives:
> 
> Sandy/Danny—Grease (y'all, come talk to me and Grace about our Newsies/Grease AU. it's... something)  
> Andrew/Miguel—Philadelphia  
> Andy/April—Parks and Recreation  
> Zoe/Wash—Firefly


End file.
